The Sohma Banquet
by Serinity's angel
Summary: This is starting out as a normal year for the sohmas. New Years is drawing nearer. But, things will take an interesting turn.
1. New Years Preparations

The Sohma Banquet

Hi, Serinity's angel reporting for duty! well, this is my first fanfic! ya, know that I've been reading a lot of fanfiction. My, main reason for writing this is because when, I read fanfiction I usually have problems with how out of character the characters are. original characters, and the pairings. So without further interuptions heres my fanfic, "The Sohma Banquet.

Chapter One: New Years Preperations

Everyone in the Sohma Estate was preparing for the New Years Banquet. This is the one event that the whole Sohma family comes together. But, the Most important part of the celebrations is The Juunishi Banquet. However this, part of the celebrations can only be attended by members of the family who, are possessed by Juunishi spirits.

Now, the as for the sohma god, she was however not looking forward to the banquet this year. Akito was upset with all the changes going on in her family. all these changes were because of one person, Tohru Honda. Akito absolutely despised Tohru Honda. The only reason Akito, even allowed her to live at Shigure's house was because she made that horid bet with her Mother, Ren.

All, of a sudden Akito came out of her thoughts when she, realized Hatori was standing beside her calling her name. Akito really, hated this part of the day when Hatori came to give her, her daily exam.

"Akito have you been feeling any better today", asked the doctor. Akito simply turned away to go out side. "Akito, your not feeling very well .The cold weather we've been having could really affect your recovery." She turned to Hatori with her eyes narrowed, " I do not care whatsoever, if it is cold. I do as I please." Hatori solemly nodded and left the sohma godess to, 'do as she pleased'.

As, Hatori left Akito's rooms, he ran smack into a over hyper Momiji. "Momiji, you should really, slow down in the halls what if I had been a maid or Akito." Momiji was looking down at his shoes, " Sorry, Hari." Hatori looked at the adorable pout the young rabbit had on his face. " I'm not angry at you momiji, but mind telling me where you were running off too." Momiji looked up from his shoes, and the orginal smile returned to his face.

"Well, I was going to go to Haru's house to see if would go to Shigure's house with me. I really wanna see Tohru and I'm really, sure Haru would want to see, Yuki." Hatori looked at how happy momiji was and asked," do, you need a ride to shigure's, I myself would like to have a talk with Shigure." The smile grew on his face, "Ok! but, we have to go and get Haru." Hatori nodded and the two set out to get Haru.

When they got to Haru's house Momiji partically, broke the doorbell. When the door opened they came face to face, with Hatsuharu. "Hey, Haru, Hey Haru wanna go to shigure's house". Haru gave Momiji the usual cool and calm look he gave everyone and nodded. The trio then went to Hatori's home to get his car. Once, they got the car they trio headed out of the Estate.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Well, that all for chapter one. This story is gonna be long. Before I posted this, My best friend asked me what the pairings in this story are going to be so the pairings or couples are going to be as followed :

KyoxTohru, YukixMachi, HaruxRin, KurenoxArisa, HanaxKazuma, KisaxHiro, HatorixMayu, Akitox Shigure, AkitoxKureno, AyamexMine.

So, far these are the pairings that are going to be in the story. I am not sure if there will be anymore.

Please read and review!

OMG! I forgot the disclamer: I do not own, Fruits Basket. But, I do own This fanfic. All rights to fruits basket belong to Natsuki Takaya. All rights to "The Sohma Banquet" belong to me.

Arigatou, See ya next time! 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Hi, everyone I've finally finished chapter two! This time I did not forget the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But, I do own "The Sohma Banquet". All rights to Fruits Basket belong to Natsuki Takaya and her business partners . All rights to "The Sohma Banquet" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors

It was a cold night tonight. surprisingly it had stopped snowing. It was also, a very quiet dinner tonight, in the home of Shigure Sohma.  
The Novelist was watching his house occupants. Kyo and Yuki had gotten into a fight earlier. Yuki had won obviously. Kyo was still sulking, and shooting death glares at Yuki. Yuki was however paying the Cat no attention, and was enjoying his dinner.

The Princess, or 'Flower', as Shigure referred to her. Tohru was still wishing that Yuki and Kyo would one day just be able to get along. Shigure could just feel the tension in the room so, he decided to break it. "Tohru-kun dinner tonight, was wonderful. You'll make some man a great wife." Tohru who came out of her thoughts, became a very bright shade of red. "I...um, Shigure-san..." Kyo and Yuki came out of they're trances at the same time. They flew out of they're seats, in a matter of seconds the dog was covered in bruises. "WOULD YOU STOP HARASSING TOHRU!" roared the Cat. Shigure took of in a run,'' eek, Kyo-kun scary" cried the perverted dog. As, Shigure flew out of the room Kyo was hot on his tail. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MUTT!"

With Kyo and Shigure gone, Yuki made his way over to a very flustered Tohru. "Are you all right, Honda-san" Tohru looked into Yuki's beautiful(A/N: I have no idea what color his eyes are if you know please tell me.) eyes, and nodded. They were still looking into eachothers eyes, until the doorbell rang. "Ah...I'll get it" Tohru flew to the door.

Tohru opened, the door and was very surprised at who she saw."Oh, welcome, Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-san, oh and Momiji-kun! please please come in!" As soon as the the guests were inside, there was a very loud thump that came from upstairs. "What was that" asked Momiji. Haru observed the room and then asked, "Where are Kyo and Sensei". Almost immediatly after that was said the group had ran upstairs to find an unconscious Shigure, and a heavy breathing Kyo." Oh my, ...Shigure-san!" cried Tohru. Hatori walked over to the crying Tohru. "Its alright Tohru-kun, I'll take a look at him." She nodded and headed out of the room with the others leaving behind her. They all went down stairs and , were now louging in the living room." So, Tohru what was that all about" asked Momiji with a very surprised look on his face. Tohru was about to say something when Yuki cut her off. "Oh, you know the Cat was just being stupid as usual" Yuki replied.

With in seconds Kyo, came storming down the stairs."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST, SAY YA DAMN RAT"! Yuki gave Kyo an icy glare, "I said that you were being stupid as usual." Kyo was growling ready to pounce on Yuki, until he realized a soft voice talking to him. "Kyo-kun you should really stop fighting." Kyo paused, then stormed back up the stairs, which was followed by the slam of a door.  
They sat in slience until, "Hey, Yuki why was Kyo beating on Sensei." Yuki looked at Haru, "Shigure said something perverted to Honda-san." Then, Haru gave Yuki a knowing nodd. "Well, may I ask what brings you here, this evening" asked Tohru. "Well, we haven't seen you guys in along time. With everyone getting ready for the New Years Banquet, you really can't do anything." The room went quiet, with mention of the banquet. Haru could tell Yuki didn't want to talk about going back to the Estate. So, he changed the subject. "Hey, Japan's funniest home video's is on. Let's watch." "Ooooh, I LOVE that show! Turn the thing to channel six, turn the thing to channel six!" cried Momiji. Yuki turned the TV to channel six and they began to watch.

( meanwhile upstairs)

"Well, Shigure you should, really watch what you say. I swear one day Kyo or Yuki might put you into a coma" said Hatori. Shigure, gave Hatori a pout. "Your so, mean Haa-san!" cried Shigure. Hatori just ignored him, and thought 'maybe they should hang him from the roof, instead.' "Haa-san, how is Akito-san". Hatori glared at Shigure,"Why, do you want to know?" Shigure looked surprised. " I'm so hurt, Haa-san don't you think that I, worry about her health!" Again, another glare,"She's, fine she just needs to rest." Shigure nodded.

"So, how are the preparations for New Years going?" "Everything, is going good. But, I have a weird feeling about this year." A smirk appeared on Shigure's face. "Maybe, our dear Akito-san has plans this year." Hatori gave Shigure, a worried look. " Let's hope not. how many times do I need to tell you, you should worry about,Yuki, Kyo, and especially, Tohru-kun." Shigure turned to Hatori, " You worry to much there is nothing wrong, with a little storm now and then."

(Back Downstairs)

"Ha ha ha, this is so funny! He flew into the water!" cried the laughing Momiji. Haru looked at Momiji." It looks like he bumped is head on the dock." A shocked Tohru started crying,"oh no, what if he gets a concussion!" "Don't worry Honda-san. He's fine otherwise, I don't think they would have sended it in." Tohru just nodded and continued to watch. Now, on screen an orange cat had jumped on a table and got its tail had got caught on a ceiling fan. Momij then burst out laughing. "HA HA HA HA! THAT CAT LOOKS JUST LIKE KYO! HA HA HA HA!" Soon Haru, Yuki, and even Tohru started laughing.

Hatori and Shigure heard the laughter coming from downstairs and decided to see what was so funny. When they got downstairs they saw the group of four rolling on the floor with laughter . "Would you mind tell us whats so funny" asked Hatori. Momiji, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru unable to reply, pointed at the screen. Shigure looked at the screen then burst out laughing too. "IS THAT KYO-KUN! shigure cried. Even Hatori couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, Kyo was in his room was oblivous to what was going on. He was laying sprawled out on his bed. wrapped tightly in his thoughts. 'Damn Dog, Damn Rat I hate them both!' Kyo then snapped out of his thoughts, and realized the roaring laughter coming from down stairs. curious enough he decide to check it out. As he walked into the living room, he saw, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, and even Hatori on the floor laughing.  
"Hey! what the hell is going on in here"! Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Kyo. The room went quite then, it exploded with laughter. with no one able to talk they all pointed at the screen. Kyo looked up at the screen, he saw the cat, that looked just like flying from the cieling fan and smacking a wall. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL! screamed Kyo. Everyone then stoppped laughing they looked at Kyo. who was seriously angry.

"I think that's its best that we leave now" said Hatori. he had quickly regained his composure, and went back to his cool and calm self. "aww, but why we were having so much fun" pouted Momiji. Momiji then looked around the room, everyone had the 'don't say that' look on there faces.

"Oooooh, well I guess we should go, Ha'ri"! said Momiji. Then, soon after Hatori, Momiji, and Haru all said there good-byes and left. The House was soon filled with yelling.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY NOT IN THE LEAST BIT"! roared Kyo. Yuki, not in the mood for this quickly pull some Leeks out of no where and stuffed them into Kyo's mouth. Kyo then was unconsious, and the whole house was left was left in tension.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two! I really have been thinking about this. my story will definetly be changing. I have some new Ideas, that I'm going to try!  
also, about the pairings, there will be some, Yukiru. So, any comments, advice, or Ideas for future chapters are welcome!

Bis Bald,

Serinity's Angel


End file.
